Armin Artlert
Armin Artlert is one of the main protagonists of A Slap On Titan and the original anime and manga of the same name. He's a young boy from Wall Maria who's infamous for his dark nature and disturbing personality which shown without hesitation in front of anyone he meets. History Not much is known about Armin prior to the Colossal Titan's attack save for a few details. For starters his parents before they died, sent him to a "Pray away the gay camp". His grandfap characters in the show.ther was also equally abusive to him, mocking him and his friends for any endeavors they faced. Armin first met and when he was being bullied for reading what he believed to be "Historical Dwarven Tomes", they came to his rescue and became his friend, being the only ones that tolerate his dark disturbing habits. Later on he offers Eren a book to read, about exploring the world called "Mein Kampf" in hopes to inspire Eren to go with him outside the walls and explore the rest of the outside world. Fall of Shiganshina On the day of the Colossal Titan's attack, Armin was being bullied once again for his books, however this time he stands up for himself and threatens them with drugging and god complex related bondage. He got beat up anyway, much to his frustration. When The Colossal Titan attacks, he is already on the boat with his grandfather when he sees his traumatized friends approaching. He tries to comfort Eren by talking about cutting rituals, but Eren not listening vows to kill the Titans for his mother's promiscuity. Later on when they are getting food, Armin tries to calm Eren down for Wall Rose's treatment of them. When Eren tells him off, Mikasa punches him out for it before forcing Eren to eat the bread they were given. An act that Armin notes is kind of hot and advises Eren to cry into the bread to make it saltier. When the refugee's are sent out, Armin's grandfather goes out with them, jumping into a Titan's mouth rather than wanting to take care of the trio any further. With only his hat for Armin to remember him by. He wanted his booze though. They all agree to sign up for the military so they can take revenge on the Titans. Upon going into training Armin gets called out by the Drill Instructor, Keith Shardis for his doll playing. However despite that he shown to be proficient in ODM gear training, citing his experience with Auto-erotic asphyxiation as his source for his natural advantage. When Eren laments on his fear of being put on the failure wagon, Armin tries to reassure him to no avail and Mikasa threatens to tell everyone about Carla if he fails again. When looking for those to help him, Armin and Eren meet Bert and Reiner. Reiner, thinking Armin is a woman immediately starts hitting on him. When Reiner asks what Armin was into, he responds with his love of books and disturbing knowledge such as electrocuting someone under water to prevent burn marks. Reiner asks if he'd like to take a bath with him to which Armin being the sick fuck he is, offers to bring an industrial strength toaster hinting he plans on killing himself and taking Reiner with him. Much to Armin's excitement, they all take Psychotropic Mushrooms while trying to give Eren advice on the ODM gear. Reiner takes the time to point out at a random Caterpillar which Armin wanted to collect, to which he said no. The next morning Armin along with Mikasa witness Eren's attempt, finding out from Shardis that the reason Eren didn't do so well before, was because his belt wasn't fastened properly. He also witnessed Eren shout out about Carla's promiscuity. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Survey Corps Members Category:Humans